Return to Slender
Return to Slender is the Season 22 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, Cryptie and friends search for Slender Loris. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Slender Loris Featuring *Sniffles *Buck and Chuck *Flaky *Bastion *Pranky Appearances *Billy, Willy, and Milly Plot At the library, Cryptie reads a book about supernatural creatures. Buck, Chuck, Flaky and Bastion are on the computers. Chuck asks Buck if he has heard of Slender Loris after seeing a picture of him. Buck tells his brother that Slender Loris is just a mere urban legend. Sniffles talks to them about supposed sightings and shows them some possible photographs, much to Bastion's interest and Flaky's fear. Cryptie gets an idea in his head to hunt down Slender Loris once and for all. Listening from behind a bookshelf, Pranky comes up with a scheme. Later at night, the gang heads into the woods to search for Slender Loris. Flaky quivers with fear and then hears something. She turns her head to see huge saucer-like eyes watching from behind some trees. Flaky screams and gets everyone's attention. Flaky points to the trees, but they only see Billy sleeping upside-down before the the branch he hangs onto snaps off and makes him runs away. Everyone laughs, until Bastion is suddenly grabbed by his ears and mysteriously carried off. They hear his scream and Sniffles suggests they split up to find him. Buck and Chuck look in one acre of the woods. Suddenly, Chuck sees a corndog sticking out of a bush. Chuck runs toward the snack, then Buck hears his scream and turns to find Chuck with a corndog impaling his eye. A creepy shadow looms over Buck and holds out another corndog, making him scream. Sniffles uses his tracking device for the search. The device tells him to look up, and he sees a figure with huge eyes crawling through the trees. Sniffles chases after it, only to stop at a dead end cliff. Just as he walks back, the shadowed figure appears behind him and pushes him off the cliff. Flaky cowardly walks at the bottom of the cliff, when Sniffles lands on her quills. Flaky screams in terror and runs in circles, before the figure appears in front of her. Cryptie searches another acre of woods and hears Bastion. He eventually sees him tied to a tree. A figure appears behind him and says "Boo!". Cryptie screams, but it turns out to be Pranky in a Slender Loris costume, revealing who kidnapped Bastion. Just as Pranky laughs, a skinned Flaky crawls in front of them and faints dead. They all scream in horror, then get shot by bullets. The view shows a trailer nearby, revealing that Willy shot them. He, Billy, and Milly are glad that the screams have stopped and they can finally get a peaceful sleep. As they head into their bedrooms, Milly sees a corndog outside. The three oppossums rush out to get the corndog. However, the big-eyed figure returns and uses the corndog to stab them to death. The real Slender Loris reveals his face at the end and takes a bite out of his bloody corndogs. Moral "Don't get lost in the woods!" Deaths #Buck and Chuck are impaled by corndogs (deaths offscreen). #Sniffles is pushed off a cliff and impaled on Flaky's quills. #Flaky is flayed alive offscreen and dies of blood loss. #Cryptie, Pranky, and Bastion are shot. #Billy, Willy, and Milly are stabbed by a corndog. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 22. *This has been debated by fans as one of the scariest episodes in the series. *Slender Loris is an obvious parody of Slender Man, a paranormal being made popular by Something Awful Forums. He is also based on a real-life animal called the slender loris. *To eliminate confusion, the real Slender Loris had orange glowing eyes, while Pranky's costume had green-yellow eyes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes